


A Tall Quart of Milk

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blow Job, Challenge fic, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fontcest, Infidelity, M/M, Milkman - Freeform, Milkman papyrus, SinHaremAssemble, frustrated Sans, spicy cinnabun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Fic written as part of a monthly challenge set up by a group of undertail writers.January's theme -  A Papyrus as a milkman, a Sans as a housewife. Make of it what you will!Pairing - Spicy Cinnabun (UT!Papyrus x UF!Sans)





	

“what the hell do you mean you’re not coming home till next week!?”

…

“but you promised…”

…

“yeah, fine, whatever. fuck you and the horse you rode in on, buddy!”

…

"you know what, you can take your language and stick it up your ass sideways!”

The receiver of the phone came down on its base with a loud crash, the impact sending a shock up through Red’s arm, making his phalanges tingle slightly with pain.

Who the hell did he think he was!?

Red flopped down onto the couch with a huff. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He gave the room around him a stormy glare, eye lights running over the orderly room. The house was clean, the polished wood of the furniture glinting back at him with a perfect sheen, and there wasn't a speck of lint on the carpet. Dishes were done, errands were finished the day before… the ingredients for dinner were even prepared and sitting ready for use in the fridge.

It was impressive, actually. Usually Red spent his days at home in indolence, napping and snacking as he watched daytime television, doing only just barely enough work to keep the place livable and his mate off of his back.

But for the last few days Red had felt an irresistible restlessness that seemed to hum in his bones and pull the magic in his soul tight. He had tried to shrug it off, keeping himself occupied with chores and tasks that needed doing. He knew perfectly well what it was.

He was horny.

This wasn’t a heat, that all consuming, burning need to couple that drove all reason and thought right out of a monster’s head in favor of the need to reproduce. No, this was merely the product of spending countless days alone in an empty house by himself. It was loneliness, boredom and a lack of physical contact brought on by a mate that was frequently gone on this trip or that, leaving him feeling needy and hopelessly frustrated.

And of course his goddamned business trip had been extended.

Though, honestly, the courtesy fuck Red would have received if he had come home tonight as promised would have only put a bandaid on the problem. Their lovemaking, if that’s what it could be called, had become hopelessly routine, as boring and rote as the peck on the cheek Red received before each departure, when he would see him off with a stiff, wooden smile like the good mate he was supposed to be.

The thrill was long gone.

And now he wasn’t even going to get that.

He sighed loudly. It was the ass-crack of morning. He hadn’t even been able to sleep properly due to his agitated state. There was nothing else he could do to occupy himself, except maybe watch TV, and he wasn’t really a soaps kinda guy.

He was staring at the wall, grumbling to himself in thought when a sudden, sharp knock at the door made him jump in his seat.

What the hell?

Who the fuck would be knocking at his door THIS early in the morning?

Standing and smoothing the skirt of the house dress his mate liked him to wear (Honestly, Red didn't mind, it was quite comfortable), Red stalked over the front door, flinging it open with every intention of giving the poor soul outside a piece of his mind.

“OH! HELLO THERE!” His visitor chirped.

Red was startled to see another skeleton.

Red blinked at him, struck by how tall he was. Wide shoulders, long limbs, and bearing the kind of bright, enthusiastic expression that didn’t belong on ANYONE’S face this early in the morning.

He was pretty damn good looking.

“um… hello?” Red fumbled.

“HI! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! I’M THE NEW MILKMAN!” He raised a rack containing four quart sized bottles filled with the familiar white liquid. “I JUST STARTED MY ROUTE TODAY AND I FIGURED A TRULY GREAT MILKMAN SHOULD INTRODUCE HIMSELF TO HIS CUSTOMERS!”

Red couldn’t help but smile. The guy’s enthusiasm was contagious. However, he wasn’t about to completely drop the issue.

“uh, buddy? do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked, quirking an eye ridge. “most folks are sleeping this time of morning…”

“I KNOW, ISN’T IT JUST A SHAME?” the new milkman answered “HOWEVER, IT’S THRILLING TO MEET ANOTHER SKELETON WITH THE SAME LOFTY STANDARDS I HAVE!”

Wow. This guy just didn’t get it.

It was kinda cute.

Red looked Papyrus up and down a few times before coming to a decision.

“heh. well then, Papyrus… why don’t you come in and we can get to know each other?” He said, giving Papyrus a sharp smile.

A nervous look crossed Papyrus’ face, and he shifted from one foot to another, undecided.

“I DON’T KNOW IF I SHOULD. I AM STILL ON THE CLOCK…”

“aw, c’mon, lighten up a bit. i know for a fact my house is the last one on the route… and that you’re early. a few minutes won’t hurt.”

“I GUESS IT WOULDN’T…”

Red grabbed Papyrus by the wrist and dragged him, milk and all, into the house.

After showing his guest into the living room, Red retreated to the kitchen with the milk. After some time passed, he returned carrying a tray with a couple of steaming cups on it.

“OH. YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO!” Papyrus said as Red set the cups onto the coffee table. “I REALLY CAN’T STAY FOR LONG.”

“it’s all good.” Red said. “didn’t take too much time and wasn’t any trouble. try it”

Papyrus took a sip. His face lit up.

“IT’S MILK TEA!” he said, delighted “AND IT TASTES WONDERFUL!”

“heh. thought you might like it. it’s cold out there this time of morning. need to heat your bones up, y’know?”

“WELL THANK YOU.” Papyrus beamed at him.

Red thought he could get used to that.

Papyrus gazed around him as he sipped at his tea, his wide eyes taking in the large room he found himself in.

“THIS HOUSE IS QUITE AMAZING!” Papyrus observed “AND ITS SO TIDY. YOU KEEP HOUSE WELL…” He faltered as he realized he didn’t know his host’s name.

“it’s Red.” Red supplied helpfully “and, yeah. it’s a big house.”

"OUR HOUSE ISN'T NEARLY AS BIG, THOUGH IT IS STILL VERY NICE, I THINK! MY BROTHER SAYS IT'S COMFORTABLE FOR A SARDINE CAN, THOUGH I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT FISH HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING..."

"sounds like a FINtastic place."

"YES... WAIT, WAS THAT A PUN?"

Red's eyes sparked with amusement.

"nah, must've been your imagination" 

"OH, OK, THEN! ANYWAYS..."

Papyrus continued to chatter as they drank their tea, Red half listening while giving his guest a good look over. He really was quite impressive. Tall, broad, with an energy and enthusiasm that shone like the sun. Red wondered if Papyrus was that enthusiastic about EVERYTHING he did.

He sure as hell wanted to find out.

Red could feel his magic stir as he entertained thought after thought about what he’d like the taller skeleton to do to him. It quickly rushed to all the right places, and Red had to struggle not to squirm in his seat.

“…YOU?”

Red snapped back to attention, hazy eye lights focusing on his guest.

“i’m sorry, come again?”

“I SWEAR, YOU’RE AS BAD AS MY BROTHER.” Papyrus huffed.

“heh. sorry about that.” Red apologized “it’s been a long morning and i’m already bone tired.”

“I WAS ASKING ABOUT YOU!” Papyrus repeated, ignoring the pun “AS GREAT AS I AM, IT’S RUDE TO TALK ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF WHEN YOU’RE A GUEST IN SOMEONE’S HOME.”

Red quirked an eye ridge. He hadn’t had any trouble talking about himself up until now.

“heh. not much to say. I live here in this big house… alone…” He answered.

“DON’T YOU HAVE A MATE?”

“yes. but he’s always away.” Red said

“WELL IT IS ALL WELL AND GOOD THAT HE IS TRYING SO HARD,” Papyrus considered, setting the empty cup on the table “BUT IT DOESN’T SEEM RIGHT THAT HE SHOULD LEAVE YOU BY YOURSELF ALL THE TIME.”

Bingo. He could use this.

“what can i do?” Red shrugged “the bills have to be paid.”

“BUT ISN’T IT TERRIBLY LONELY HERE BY YOURSELF.”

“yes. but, it’s nice when i have a visitor as nice as you come by.” Reaching out, Red laid his clasped Papyrus' hand where it rested on his knee ”thanks for the company.”

Papyrus immediately brightened at the praise.

“OF COURSE! IT’S MY PLEASURE TO HELP OUT ONE OF MY CUSTOMERS.”

Red lifted Papyrus’ hand in his own, fingers gliding over his long, elegant phalanges.

“here, let me show you my appreciation…”

Quickly, smoothly, Red slipped both of their hands up the skirt of his house dress and pressed Papyrus’ palm against the warm, already moist mound his magic had formed there.

Even that small amount of contact sent a shock of pleasure through his bones, making him shiver with anticipation. His hips canted up slightly in an effort to increase the contact. He looked up into Papyrus’ eyes, which were blown wide with shock and embarrassment, his face flushed a lovely shade of orange, and gave him a sly grin.

Fuck he was adorable.

Papyrus gave a half-hearted tug at his arm, but Red continued to apply firm pressure, keeping his hand trapped in place. Red noted that if Papyrus REALLY wanted to pull away, the bigger, stronger skeleton probably could with little trouble.

“UM… RED?” Papyrus stammmered.

“yes?” He purred, guiding Papyrus’ hand so that it rubbed with delicious friction against the outside of the conjured magic, savoring it.

“YOU’RE… NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR.”

“nope.”

Papyrus let out something like a choked squeak as Red pressed one of his fingers so that it dipped just inside his folds and into the wet heat waiting there. Red groaned softly. Fuck that felt good.

“mmm… yes, right there… keep doing that…” he said

“WE… SHOULDN’T… YOUR MATE…”

“isn’t here… and shit, i need this.” His hips jerked as he felt Papyrus brush against his clit. “didn’t you… say you wanted to help?”

“AH… WELL… THIS ISN’T QUITE WHAT I… OH MY…” Papyrus faltered, face burning even brighter as Red guided Papyrus to his entrance, both their fingers slipping into the opening with a soft wet sound. He kept them moving, in and out, enjoying the pleasurable glide of their fingers within him as his bones continued to heat with arousal.

“mmm… that feels really good, Papyrus. or would Papy be better?” There was a small start at the nickname that told Red all he needed to know. He glanced downward, noticing the orange glow tenting Papyrus’ white uniform pants, before looking back up at his face with a smirk. “heh. you like that, then? don’t worry, i’ll make sure you feel good too.”

Saying his, he released Papyrus’ hand. Turning quickly he pulled his legs up behind him on the couch and leaned in over Papyrus’ lap. Before Papyrus could think to protest, Red’s hands made quick work of the fly of his slacks, releasing the straining erection within. Red admired it openly. Stars that was big. His soul trembled at the idea of it going inside him, filling him up, and he felt a needy throb between his own legs.

But first…

With a final glance up—Papyrus was still staring at him, orange faced and stunned—Red dipped down, cupping the waiting member in his hand and running his tongue up the underside. Red could feel the sparking of their magic as it met, making him shudder. Papyrus gasped, his hand flying up to his mouth to contain the moan that tried to escape. When Red reached the head, he slowly traced around the tip, relishing the musky-sweet taste before withdrawing for a moment.

“aw… don’t do that. i wanna hear ya.” He coaxed.

Papyrus uncovered his mouth, trying to regain his composure.

“RED, WE REALLY SHOULDN’T DO THI—AAH!~”

Just as Papyrus began speaking, Red ducked back down, taking Papyrus into his mouth, cradling his cock on his tongue as it slid in. It throbbed and twitched against his conjured magic, a heady and intoxicating sensation that clouded Red’s mind, making his thoughts go hazy. His tongue then curled around the shaft, sliding over the heated erection with a low, wet crackling noise. His hand gripped the base, stroking as his head bobbed, slick sucking noises joining with Red’s own low moans as he worked. 

Red could feel Papyrus shifting and squirming beneath him, his breaths hitching as Red continued to suck him off, Papyrus’ gasps and moans making his soul pulse with excitement and desire.

“OH… OH MY STARS… NYEEH… AH… RED!”

Finally, Red couldn’t take it anymore… This was nowhere NEAR what he needed to be satisfied.

Pulling away from Papyrus’ magic with a soft pop, Red licked his teeth, enjoying the blissed out look on the milkman’s face and the soft whine that escaped his mouth as he withdrew.

“heh. that tasted real nice. now, hows about you help me scratch this itch i got?”

Leaning back on the couch away from Papyrus and moving his feet in front of him, Red hitched his skirt up and spread his legs to fully reveal the swell of red magic at his pelvis.

Papyrus stared, pop-eyed, at Red, spread out and exposed in front of him. Conflicting emotions played across his face. Red could see that his resolve was crumbling.

“c’mon, buddy, don’t leave me hanging here. i need it.” Red urged, reaching down and spreading the pussy he had formed with his fingers. He was pretty sure if Papyrus had been a fleshy monster he would have heard him swallow nervously.

“ARE… ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH THIS?” Papyrus asked, shifting forward towards Red, just a bit.

“yes. please, Papyrus, fuck me.” Red husked.

Red could almost see the last bit of restraint shatter to pieces, and then Papyrus was over him, one hand by Red’s head, guiding himself with the other to the dripping mound of magic.

There was a breathless moment as Red felt an insistent nudge, the head of Papyrus’ cock pressing between the folds of his cunt as his soul fluttered. Slowly Papyrus entered him, pressing inward and stretching his magic. Papyrus groaned, low and long, and Red gasped at the delicious sensation of being filled. Oh stars, he was so big, so hot, it was almost too much.

 

Red’s hands flew up and clutched at the crisp white of Papyrus uniform, yanking him down into a kiss. Hungry and desperate, he ravaged Papyrus’ mouth, tasting the sweet rich flavor of milk tea mixing with the taste of Papyrus’ magic already coating his tongue. His head spun with excitement as Papyrus quickly recovered his bearings and pressed back, his own magic diving between Red’s teeth and exploring, careful and probing, their magic twining and sliding against each other.

They broke apart as Papyrus hilted himself fully inside Red, their foreheads pressed together, both of them panting, ribs rising and falling in tandem as they waited for Red to adjust. Red could feel the throbbing pulse of Papyrus’ magic within him, beating in time with his soul, which shone brightly under his ribs, showing even through the thick fabric of his house dress.

“ARE YOU… STILL OKAY?” Papyrus asked.

“i’m not made of fuckin’ glass” Red grunted. Then, looking up at Papyrus through lidded eyes, crimson lights smoldering, he flexed around the thick magic inside him, pulling another moan out of the taller skeleton. ”mmm… you’re so big… c’mon Papy, give it to me, i want it.”

Papyrus began to move, starting with slow, shallow thrusts that made Red sigh in satisfaction, and then moan languorously as he built to a steady rhythm. It felt so good, being fucked by this stranger in his own home while his mate was away and unaware. Doing something so outrageous and daring gave Red a heady thrill, heightening the pleasure that tingled through his bones every time Papyrus drove into him. It was driving him absolutely crazy.

As Papyrus’ increased the pace, he changed his angle, adjusting his grip and pulling Reds legs up and over his shoulders to penetrate more deeply. Red’s moans rose in pitch, becoming keens of ecstasy as Papyrus continued to thrust hard and deep, bottoming out at the back of Red's magic.

“ah… yes, Papy... please, more... harder!”

“RED… YOU FEEL SO GOOD… HAH…”

Red held on desperately as Papyrus’ pace reach a frenzied crescendo, the rapid push and pull... the glorious friction of his movements inside Red’s magic turning the tingles of pleasure that ran over his body into a hot burn that seemed to flow through his bones before pooling warmly in his middle, pulling tight and beginning to crest. He could feel his passage flutter around the cock within him, and Papyrus’ hips began to jerk and stutter, his thrusts becaming more irregular as he also neared his peak.

With a choked cry, Papyrus drove all the way in one final time, burying his face in Red’s neck as he emptied himself. The warm, full sensation of Papyrus' release coating the inside of his magic pushed Red over the edge as well and he climaxed soon after, his spine arching and toes curling as waves of bliss washed over him.

“ah… fuck, PAPYRUS!” Red’s voice cracked with unexpected volume, his walls spasming around Papayrus’ cock, milking him dry.

After a few moments and despite arms trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm, Papyrus withdrew, pulling out of Red and allowing his magic to dissipate before fixing his fly and arranging his mussed uniform. Red watched him from where he lay, eye lights still hazy with the receding fuzz of his climax, noting the look of embarrassed guilt that had settled on the milkman’s face. He really was quite a cool guy. Red almost--But not quite--felt sorry for him.

“that was fuckin’ amazing.” He hummed contentedly, slowly scooting himself into a sitting position and arranging his skirt once more to cover himself. He was careful to avoid the wet stain they had left on the couch… it would be a pain in the ass, but he’d deal with it later. But for now he felt wonderfully relaxed and content, small waves of pleasure still pulsing at him from his soul and pelvis, radiating though his bones and leaving behind a sleepy warmth.

Papyrus pointedly did not look at Red OR the stain on the couch.

“you were really good.” Red praised, leaning in to place an hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

Another flush lit Papyrus’ face, and Red couldn’t help but chuckle at earnest expression there.

“I DID NOT EXPECT THIS.” Papyrus said simply

“heh. i guess not. did you hate it all that much?” Red asked

“NO. IT WAS…” Papyrus’ blush deepened “VERY NICE.”

“thought so. well, it’s time you headed out before your boss misses you or something. pretty sure you can’t be lazy all day like i am”

Papyrus jerked, looking at the clock on a nearby end table.

“OH STARS, YOU’RE RIGHT!” He exclaimed, jumping up, the situation temporarily forgotten.

“cool down a sec. gotta go get the empties for ya.” Red disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with Papyrus’ rack, which now held four empty bottles. “here.”

Papyrus took it, beaming at him. Red was a bit bemused at how quickly he seemed to have recovered.

“THANK YOU! THEY SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN UNHAPPY IF I HAD LEFT THESE BEHIND!”

“no problem.”

Red then followed Papyrus to the door before pausing one more time at the threshold. He turned Papyrus toward him and looked him over carefully, smoothing out the few remaining wrinkles and straightening his collar, before letting him out the front door.

Papyrus was halfway down the walk before Red called out to him.

“Papyrus!”

Papyrus stopped and turned, looking uncertainly back at Red, eyes running up and then down his small frame before stopping cold, expression orange and pop eyed. Red followed his gaze, looking down at himself to see that a trickle of red-orange liquid had made its way out from under the hem of his dress and was trickling slowly down his leg.

He looked back up at Papyrus and grinned wolfishly before tipping him a knowing wink.

“nice DAIRY-aire you got there buddy, can’t wait to see more of it again next week.” he said, laughing at the squawk of embarrassed outrage as he turned and went back into the house, the door clicking shut behind him.


End file.
